Secrets don't last forever
by TivaDensiforever
Summary: Summary : Castle and Becket, travel to D.C to help NCIS on a case, Tony/Ziva and Castle/Becket, are together but nobody knows, will this case, bring out their secrets? And what is the connection between the current case and Ziva ?– rubbish summary, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets don't last forever.**

Summary : Castle and Becket, travel to D.C to help NCIS on a case, Tony/Ziva and Castle/Becket, are together but nobody knows, will this case, bring out their secrets? And whats the connection between the current case and Ziva– rubbish summary, please read!

A/N I know that Ziva is an NCIS agent know, but for this story she still liaisons between Mossad and NCIS, its also just after she was captured by Saleem.

Disclaimer – sadly I do not own NCIS or criminal minds

NYPD- this morning

Castle and Beckett rode up to the homicide floor in the elevator together, they tried to arrive at work at separate times, but today they were both late, after their morning activities, which left them both in a cheery mood, no one knew about there relationship, it was a close call when Ryan and Esposito, had to check Castles phone records, but they never noticed the amount of calls Castle and Beckett had between them.

"You're Late" Gates stern voice from the middle of the bullpen, "Sorry …. My car broke down this morning, Castle had to pick me up" it wasn't the best story Beckett could come up with but she was put one the spot so it would have to do. "Yeah, so what we got guys" Everyone raised an eyebrow at how happy Castle was, it was a weekend, who is this happy to work on a weekend.

"We have another body" Gates got straight to the point, " Expect this one is in D.C and it's a navy seal"

"Bastard" Esposito gladly gave his opion of the murder.

"Yes, but as its in D.C and it's a navy seal, it means that Beckett and Castle will have to go to D.C and help out NCIS" Castle and Beckett suddenly looked up to see if what they heard, was what was exactly said.

"But Castle not even a detective, sir" Ryan complained, "I know that Ryan, but Castles way of thinking could really help with this investigation, Beckett, Castle my office" Gates started to head towards her office.

"I think she's starting to warm up to me" Castle proudly said, "Yeah, in your dreams" Beckett laughed, "Ohh, trust me she's not the one taking over my dreams" Beckett could do nothing but laugh, at Castles seductive voice, "really, who takes over your dreams Castle?" Beckett knew what Castles answer was going to be, but she loved hearing me speak, "Well, Its this gorgeous, brunette, who's got some kick ass detective skills, she's also got a super hot body, and is amazing in the bedroom department" Castles eyes travelling up Becketts body as they made there way to Gates office, "Sounds like a keeper" Beckett glanced back, at Castle and winked. Their relationship was nothing like either of them had, had before its was fun, strong, they fit together like a jigsaw piece.

"As you probably know, when you are working with NCIS, special agent Gibbs, will try and block you out, I have heard from a number of resources that he doesn't like out siders, but please don't be put off by this, just do what you do best, your flight lives in an hour." And with that Castle and Beckett walked out of Gates office towards the elevator, looking forward to being alone, in D.C

NCISCASTLENCISCASLTENCISCAST LENCISCASTLENCISCASTLENCISNC IS - BullPen

It was a typical day in the bullpen, McGee was working on his computer, Gibbs patiently waiting for a call, Tony and Ziva where talking to each other over email, occasionally laughing at what each other had to say.

"Gibbs" Vance called from the balcony, "My office", Gibbs grunted and started to head up stairs.

"Wonder what that's about?" McGee questioned, "Properly some top secret mission" Tony answered while tapping his pen on his chin, while trying to think of what Vance could want with Gibbs now. "He's properly just asking him something" Ziva said while she glanced up from her computer.

"Yeah, you're right, going down to see Abby." McGee stood up from his desk and headed over to the elevator, leaving Tony and Ziva alone in the bullpen.

NCIS – Vances Office

"As you may be aware Gibbs, NYPD, are having problems catching the murder of 3 civilians" Vance's stern voice made Gibbs look at him, "What's this got to do with NCIS?" Gibbs questioned Vance, "Well, we have a Navy seal, with the same MO, as the victims in New York, and because as this, one detective and her assistant are coming to help." Vance saw the angry take over Gibbs face.

"I know you don't like outsiders Gibbs, but we could really do with their help, their going to be here very soon."

"I really don't see why we need their help, you trying to say me team is not capable of catching this guy." Gibbs angry grew by the minute.

"Not at all Gibbs, but they have being investigating this case for over a month now, and they have quite a bit on are murder, so they are going to help whether you like it or not."

"Fine!, but if they get in the way, im sending them right back to New York." Gibbs almost growled. Gibbs went to turn and walk out.

"Gibbs, wait play nice please, we don't want them to get the wrong impression now do we."

Gibbs huffed and walked out.

**NCIS – BullPen **_**(While Gibbs is with Vance)**_

"So Ziva, what do you want to do tonight" the smile on Tonys face grew bigger once her noticed that they were in fact alone.

"Well, I was thinking something very similar to last night" The cheeky Smirk on Zivas face grew as she remembered, what her and Tony got up to last night, " I like the sound of that."

Tony saw the spare piece of paper on his desk, and scrunched it in to a ball, and aimed it at Zivas head, "HEY!, what was that for" Ziva replied while throwing the same piece of paper back, hitting Tony Right on the Nose, "I wanted to see if you still have your ninja skills."

"Of course I do" Ziva laughed as she caught the badly thrown paper ball, "But you seem to like some skills" Ziva winked at Tony, "Well you will just have to see what skills I have" Tony got up from his desk and walked over to Ziva, neither noticed the ping of the elevator doors, and the Pretty brunette and Handsome man step out and head towards them.

"Oh will we now" Ziva smiled as Tony got closer to her, "Oh we will" Their faces getting closer together, "You still realised that we are still at work right" Ziva giggled, "Yes but we are alone" Tony closed the gap between to two, giving Ziva a quick, steamy kiss, only pulling back when they heard a slight cough.

Ziva jumped up from her chair quickly to see who had manage to catch them. Tony and Ziva fell silent when they saw the two onlookers.

"Well that wasn't the welcome we where expecting" The skinny Brunette commented on the moment she just witnessed, "I'm so sorry, just please don't tell any one, what just happened, or we will get are asses whipped." The two visitors stared at Ziva, "I think you mean kicked Ziva" Tony quickly covered Zivas mistake, "Oh that too".

NCISCASTLENCISCASTLENCISCAST LENCISCASTLENCISCASTLENCIS

"Who are you anyway?" Tony Asked the two strangers now stood in the middle of the Bullpen.

"They are here to help us" Gibbs voice stopped anyone answering the question. "Im Special Agent Gibbs, This is special Agent Dinozzo, and that is Officer David, and as Dinozzo said, who are you?."

"We are from NYPD, Im Detective Beckett and this is my assistant Richard Castle, we are here"

"I know why you're here, detective. Where is McGee?" as if on que McGee appeared from the Elevator with Abby. "On your six boss." Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from.

Beckett and Castle both taking in by the dress of the woman walking next to , who they presume was Agent McGee, she was wearing knee high black leather boot, with a rather large heel, a red and black tartan mini skirt, and a tight fitting t-shirt, with a long white lab coat.

"And this is Special Agent McGee and are forensic specialist Abby Scuito." Gibbs introduced the visitors to McGee and Abby.

Gibbs stood facing the Detective and writer, sizing them up, trying to figure out what use they could be to this team.

"Vance said I should go with you to the crime scene Gibbs, to do some quick comparisons, to make sure it's the same guy." Abbys happy voice broke the akward silence and shocked Castle, he really wasn't expecting her to sound so happy.

"Ok, Grab your gear then everyone" Gibbs team Grabbed their back packs and headed towards the elevator, "Are you waiting for an invite, come on you two" Gibbs Shouted at the stunned pair still stood in the bullpen, "Sorry he really doesn't like outsiders" McGee apologised for his bosses actions.

A/N Its not the best I know but please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets don't last forever**

_A/N I have already written a few of the first chapters, so hopefully I will get them posted soon. And Zivas father is _  
_still alive_.

"So, I noticed that you are on Officer, while everyone else is an special agent, why is that?" a noise Castle asked Ziva,  
who was currently in a slight mood, as Gibbs wouldn't let her drive, "I'm The liaison with NCIS and Mossad" Ziva quickly  
answered, not really wanting to get in to much detail. "Mossad, wow that most be different", Castle kept on digging. "You  
have no idea" Ziva once again answering very quickly. "You never wanted to leave?" Ziva went slightly pale, as she  
remembered her time in the camp in Africa, Tony noticing this, attempted to changed subject, "I also noticed that you are  
not a detective, Castle" Tony asked diverting them from Ziva, who glanced back and softly smiled at him. "Well, Im actually  
a writer, I wrote the Derek Storm, and Niki Heat series" Castle Answered getting slightly cocky. "Good Job McWriters not  
here then" Tony said making up nicknames for McGee, who was riding with Abby in the van. "Mc who" Beckett said confused,  
"He means McGee, Beckett" Zivas voice was slightly quieter now. "Oh, you never answered Castle question before, so have you  
ever tried to leave Mossad?" It wasn't like Beckett to dig in to the life of someone she has just met, but she couldn't  
help it, there was something about her that she could quiet grasp. Ziva once again had flash backs of her last time with  
Mossad, and the things it lead to, she was glad when Gibbs pulled the car up to the side of the pavement, indicating that  
they were there.

Everyone piled out of the car, and walked towards the body, Gibbs was in front, Followed by Beckett and Castle, then Tony  
and Ziva, "Do you notice how close they are walking next to each other" Tony indicated at Castle and Beckett, "Yeah there  
a bit close" Ziva almost whispered, "Hey look at me" Zivas big brown, sad eyes looked up at Tony, "Its OK, You don't have  
to worry about Mossad much longer, you are soon going to be a Special Agent ok babe" It was inappropriate to call Ziva  
'babe' at a crime scene but it seemed to cheer her up, "Thank you Tony, and then we are going to live happily ever after"  
Ziva always dreamed of the fairy tale ending, and once she left Mossad she could finally have one, with Tony. Tony smiled  
at the gorgeous woman stood next to him, "Yes, Yes we are" the pair continued to walk towards the rest of the team, while  
their little fingers wrapped around one another.

**NCISCASTLENCISCASLTENCISCAST LENCISCASTLENCISCASTLENCIS**

"What have we got duck" Gibbs asked while he bent over the dead Navy seal, well it looks like the same MO as the last one,  
a single gun shot to the head, Abby is going over the note that we found" Ducky updated Gibbs on the Body. "Ok everyone,  
McGee and Abby go back to headquaters and Run over the bullet to see if we can find any matches, Tony sketch, Ziva and  
Beckett go on talk to his family and me and castle will talk to witnesses."

"But me and Beckett work together." Castle complained, "well not today you're with me." Castle thought about complaining once again, but decided not to as, this Gibbs character didn't seem the friendly, jokey type.

"GIBBS, GIBBS, GIBBS!" An over excited Abby came running over. "What you got Abs" Gibbs, noticed that Abby was holding  
something. "It's the note this time the letter is 'M', and its on the same paper, I will be able to teel more back at NCIS  
though." Abby said in one long breath. "Thanks Abs" Gibbs kissed the top of her head and sent her and McGee back to NCIS.

**NCISCASLTENCISCASTLENCISCASL TENCISCASTLENCISCASTLENCIS**

Ziva got in the drivers side of the car, while Becket climbed in to the passengers side, "Im so sorry about Castle before,  
he can be a bit of on idiot sometimes" Beckett said in a kind voice, hoping that Ziva will say a bit more about her  
past. "Its ok, Im sorry about what you witnessed between me and Tony before" Ziva kept her eyes on the road, slowly  
increasing her speed. "Its alright, how long have you been dating?" "Just over a year now, and some how we have managed to  
keep it a secret, but we reckon Gibbs knows" Ziva smiled slightly at the thought of Gibbs finding out about her and Tony.  
"What about you and Castle?" "We, we aren't dating" Beckett answered quickly. "Whatever, You may deny it but I can tell"  
Zivas eyes were still on the road but she could she Becketts face going red. "OK, just over 3 months, but like you and  
Tony, nobody knows, we would like to keep it that way" Beckett felt it necessary to tell Ziva the truth since she knew  
about her and Tony.

"So, you grew up in Israel, then?"  
"Yeah I did, my father his is the director of Mossad" Ziva knew where this conversation was going. "Really!?, that's  
intresting, that's why you don't want to leave, I would understand." Beckett really shouldn't have crossed that line. Zivas  
foot slammed on the brake bring the car to an emergency stop.

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Nobody part from Tony, who has helped me through this will understand, OK!, you have no idea what has happened to me over the past few years, NOBODY does, so don't you dare say that you do." Ziva had, had enough of strangers coming in and trying to find out everything about her,she hated talking about Mossad, especially since Saleem had captured her, and her Father not doing anything about it. "I'm so sorry Ziva, again, I shouldn't have dug in to your life, theirs just something about you which is amazing" Beckett could see how upset and angry Ziva was, but she also saw the pain flash through her eyes. Ziva tried her best to hold back to tears, but they kept on falling down her face, she was so angry with her self, more then she was with Beckett, she was an Mossad officer for gods sake, soon to be ex-Mossad though, and yet here she was breaking down infront of somebody she had just met.

Zivas had ran over he stomach, where she knew the scars she had gained from her time in Mossad where, and the pain her  
father put her through. "Would it help, if I told you about when I was shot?" Beckett whispered, Ziva turned her head  
slightly, so she could see kate better, taking zivas silence as a que to continue, Kate told Ziva all about her shotting  
at captain Montgomery's funeral, and how it all linked back to her mums case, "That's when Castle first told me that he  
loved me, I said I couldn't remember anything from that day, but I do, it wasn't until, recently that I told him I could  
remember everything he said, it wasn't that I didn't want to hear it, but I was so scared and frighten about what I felt  
for him back that I felt that it was safer that I said I remembered nothing"

Beckett was now close to tears as well, while she remembered her near death experience. "Well Detective Beckett, looks like  
you may understand more than I thought you might, im sorry about before" "Please call me Kate, and I will never truly  
understand your past, but im glad that you finally got that out of your system" Kate flashed a smile. "yeah me too" Ziva  
laughed, and leaned over for a hug, she nor kate were very big huggers but they needed one to comfort each other.

_A/N I know its very much Ziva based, but there will be some Castle and Beckett moments in the next chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

** Secrets Don't last Forever **

**A/N - I don't know how many people are reading this, but im having fun writing it, so i will carry one :) if you have any questions or ways to improve please tell me them.**

**Disclaimer- sadly i don't own Castle or NCIS :( **

Castles heart beating got increasingly faster, the longer Gibbs stayed silent, every now and then his cold, grey eyes would stare at him, make castle shiver. "I don't like the way you are treating Ziva" Castle was glad Gibbs spoke, but that sound much like a threat than it did a statement, "I'm Sorry, Special agent Gibbs" Castle wasn't one to be afraid, but its the way Gibbs spoke that made him a bit jumpy.

"Don't apologize its a sign of weakness, but if you speak to her once again about Mossad, trust me you and that detective will be kicked back to New York faster than you can say publish" Gibbs kept his eyes on the path infront of him, but he could tell that Castle took his threat in and knew he was serious.

"So what witnesses have we got to talk to?" Castle tried to change the subject, "Just one" though Gibbs only gave short answers, it was better than nothing." The rest of the short walk to where the witness was, was in silence.

The witness was an, 17 year old male, how was waiting for a drug dealer when heard the gun shot. "Im special Agent Gibbs, this is Richard Castle, we are here to take your statement about what you witnessed".

"Well, i didn't really see much, it was dark you know, but its what i heard, it was like a gunshot, coming from just over their, and i wasn't waiting around you know man, you hear gunshots and you leg it, but i heard this mans voice, it was in a funny language thou, not english, and when i saw the police cars, i thought i would do my community service, and come and tell you all what i heard." The witness was obviously in need of a drug fix.

"OK, whats your name?" Gibbs couldn't really be bothered with the drug addict, but the information he told us could be used in the future. "My name is bricks, cause you know im all hard and all."

"The name your parents gave you" Gibbs looked down on 'bricks', knowing his name was probably ridiculous. "Its emmm ... Magnus ness" The once loud teenager whispered. Gibbs chuckled to him self, "Well Magnus, thanks you" Gibbs then turned and walked away, leaving Castle to catch, up while he was trying to think of way some one would call their son, Magnus Ness".

**NCISCASTLENCISCASTLENCISCAST LENCISCASTLENCISCASLTECISCAS LTENCISCASTLENCISCASTLENCISC ASTLENCISCASLTENCIS**

**BACK AT NCIS**

Everyone stood in the bullpen, awaiting Abby, to call and give Gibbs her results. "So we have 4 bodies, all Civilians, apart from todays Victims, who is a Navy Seal,and they all have had letters left on their bodies, which are, S,H,A and M" Beckett filled in the NCIS team on everything she knew.

"sham, maybe this murder is dyslexic?" castle just had to put his input in to the mix. Tony and Castle then went one to make up words which the killer could be trying to spell, while Gibbs and Beckett looked over the evidence that beckett's team had discovered, all this time Ziva was silent, sat at her desk.

"Hey, ziva, you alright" Gibbs concerned voice floated across the bullpen, "Yeah, what, yeah, im fine" Ziva jumped slightly at Gibbs voice bringing her out her thoughts. "No you're not David, whats up?", Tony now came to realise that Ziva wasn't her self.

Ziva stood up and made her way to the screen, "What if we are missing to bodies, and the letters on them were L and O".

"SHALOM" Tony said piecing the words the together. At that moment McGee and Abby entered the bullpen, "GIBBS!, i know what gun was used, its a 22 caliber semi-automatic." Abby skipped up to Gibbs, unaware of how pale Ziva just become.

"Their back Gibbs" Ziva managed to whisper, "What whos back?" A confused McGee asked, "Thats the type of gun Mossad uses" the Room went deadly silent as the truth hit everybody, even Beckett and Castle, who never witnessed the events of the past year, still knew how much it effected everyone.

**A/N- I know its not very long, but i got house work to do , PLEASE remember this is just after mcgee, tony and gibbs rescue ziva from the camp. please drop me a line on what you think about this story :) **


End file.
